Bang Shishigami
Bang Shishigami is a Ninja, and a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Summary After losing his home in the Ikaruga Civil War and his master Tenjo at the hands of Jin Kisaragi, Bang and his followers began living in Kagutsuchi waiting for the right moment to strike back at Jin and the NOL. There, he declares himself a hero of love and justice and dedicates himself to exterminating evil and overturning injustice wherever he goes. He is quite over-exuberant, prone to speeches and tangents as well as making dramatic entrances. Over time, however, Tenjo's teaching prevailed over him and Bang develops a strict 'no-kill' policy, which means he would never stoop so low as to kill his enemies, even Jin, despite how much he hates him. However, he states in his story line that upon meeting Hazama/Terumi that he must be killed. He has a romantic fascination with Litchi, always willing to go charging in headlong if he sees someone making her upset. He is overzealous in every way, subtlety not usually at the forefront of his mind, however his fiery spirit and will have earned him the respect of a few characters, most notably Hakumen. His first and foremost duty is to protect the citizens of Ikaruga, which was the reason why he also wants Ragna's bounty, to rebuild the glory of Ikaruga. In BlazBlue Continuum Shift, he goes on a mission to find his Master's Son, although as his story revealed, his true ending in Calamity Trigger did occur and he survived the beating he got from Hakumen rather than dying (his death was a story made up by Taokaka). There is an inactive, unknown Nox Nyctores within his possession. This is earlier stated by Rachel in Calamity Trigger. This Nox Nyctores turns out to be Houyoku Rettenjou (in English: Phoenix Rettenjou), the Nox Nyctores with the power to sever connections with The Boundary. Platinum the Trinity informs Bang of this, but vanishes before he could gather further information about it. Although it takes place in non-canon, Ragna states in the last episode of "Teach Me, Miss Litchi! " that it has the power to destroy Nox Nyctores. Platinum the Trinity also revealed to him that his true enemy wasn't Jin, but the system within NOL. After an encounter with Hazama, Bang decided to travel to Ikaruga to uncover further mysteries about its destruction and NOL's involvement in it. In the console versions, when he uses his Fuu Rin Ka Zan move, its own theme song, "Omae no Tetsui ni Kugi wo Ute", sung by Hironobu Kageyama, will start playing. This song, along with his choice of clothing, movement and mannerisms, is derived as a parody of the "Tokusatsu Tokusatsu" hero concept, more specifically Kamen Rider. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Training, thinking of names for his special moves * Values: His 55-inch nail (a memento of his master) * Likes: Justice and Litchi. * Dislikes: Evil Powers and Abilities Being a ninja, Bang seems to share many similar traits in his powers and fighting style. First of all, Bang is a speedy and agile character, and demonstrates an uncanny ability to maneuver through the air as if utilizing invisible platforms. He also bears a decent command of hand-to-hand combat (Taijutsu), and can seriously harm foes with punishing grab-combos and a fiery defensive "guardpoint or autoguard" drive (Bang automatically blocks attacks while performing his Drive attacks, similar to a counter, although unlike a counter they are not dependent on being hit). Unique to Bang is his assortment of nails, referred to as "Bang-Style Shurikens", and he has a variety of nails for different effects. Some nails will explode, some afflict a poisoned status, some unleash a spray of webs to trap the foe, and still others can rebound off of surfaces, making them more difficult to avoid. The larger, seemingly unweildly nail on his back is used in his Astral Heat, where he jabs it into a foe, and then uses his special gauntlet to 'hammer' it in. Finally, Bang is capable of an ability that boosts his speed to even greater heights and allows for even more of his attacks to be linked for longer, more punishing combos. Called "Bang Shishigami Forbidden Art: Fuu-Rin-Kaa-Zan!"(which means Wind, Forest, Fire, and Mountain), it is such a decidedly incredible move that the BlazBlue staff orchestrated it's own background music. In the story dialogue, it is unknown if Bang can display such powerful skills to his opponents, as he is easily disrespected. Though so far in CT, he managed to overpower Tager with his Fuu-Rin-Ka-Zan. Combos and Movelist * See here for movelist and combos. Musical Themes BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger * Gale - Bang's Theme * Omae no Tetsui ni Kugi wo Ute (Beat a Nail With Your Hammer!) - Fuu Rin Ka Zan Theme Gallery File:Bang_Crest.png|Bang's Crest. File:BangCSArt.png|Bang Shishigami's Continuum Shift artwork. Click here to see all images for Bang. Trivia * Bang is very popular among players for his over-the-top enthusiasm and mannerisms, which is ironically dissonant to his actual reputation in the BlazBlue universe, with nearly half the cast looking down on him as foolish and silly. To be fair, however, those characters that do look down on him tend to be those that are rather full of themselves (ex. Jin, Rachel, etc.) Others regard him in passing and have no opinion either way (which includes Litchi, much to Bang's dismay, although in Continuum Shift, she has let up on him and treats him kindly), while a select few are impressed and, indeed, respect the ninja (Carl and Hakumen. Taokaka and Tsubaki in some instances). * Bang also has some similarities to Might Guy from Naruto with both of them being Ninja who mainly use taijutsu and in their mannerisms. * Bang is the counterpart of Guilty Gear's Chipp Zanuff, being the respective ninja who was over the top in his mannerism. However, while being a ninja, Bang's status is atypical to most ninjas, instead of being overly speedy with high or very low damage, he moves quickly but has fairly slow attacks that deal mediocre damage. * Some of Bang's palette swaps are references to the following characters: #Akuma (Street Fighter) #Ryu (Street Fighter) #Ken (Street Fighter) #Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) #Super Saiyan Goku (DragonBall Z) #Strider Hiryu (Strider) #Galford (Samurai Showdown) *Bang will receive a color palette bearing resemblance to Guilty Gear's Anji Mito from a Continuum Shift DLC. *Regarding Anji Mito, Bang possesses his primary guard point features, making one of his Guilty Gear counterparts Anji. Both also represent their nationality in some way, Bang is a ninja, while Anji incorporates Japanese dancing in his fighting style. *Bang's other counterpart is Johnny, where they both share a limit of items they can use per round in a match. Bang has 12 nails he can throw and setup, while Johnny has 6 coins he can throw at his opponent to power up his Mist Finer attack. * During his Astral Finish, for a second, there is an image which is a direct parody of an image from the popular Ninja-based anime, Naruto. However, a lot of people have compared it to the anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann as well, due to a similar scene. People even compared it to the infamous Falcon Punch move of Captain Falcon from the SSB series. * Bang is often compared to Raven of the Tekken series due to both of them are ninjas and a X scar on their face. * Bang's theme song Gale is listed as Reppuu in the Character Select screen, Reppuu being Japanese for Gale. * Bang considers that his Fuu-Rin-Kan-Zan transforms him into his "Super Mode" only stated in Tager's Alternate ending. He also reveals the Fuu-Rin-Kan-Zan ability against Hazama in his Continuum Shift story, in which he uses it to run away while carrying the wounded Taokaka and Carl. * His birthday falls into New Year's Day. * In his "gag" Endings, Bang Shishigami was trying to sneak around Litchi's clinic until he was caught by Tsubaki, thinking him as a pervert. He was about to be arrested until Bang lies that Litchi is his girlfriend. Tsubaki bought it and assume he was going to propose to him when she notice him carrying a "Proposal Flowers", which Bang just recently picks it up. To make matters worse, Jubei came assuming this was true since Bang would never lies after learning the news (Which he actually did). Jubei then decides to make "Project Get Bang Married" and takes him and Tsubaki to the cliffs where Bang's subordinates and Taokaka ( Bang bribes her to keep quiet about it for 37 meatbuns) were there as staffs to help out in the project. The project is to use the cannon and place him in the cannon to shoot fireworks in order for him to shout out his feelings. Determined, Bang decides to proceed with the project, ask Taokaka to tell this to Litchi. Sadly Litchi didn't get to see Bang's fireworks at night as Taokaka was too exausted and falls asleep. * Bang's Unlimited form allows him to throw triples of his shiruikens, except his D version, which remains unchanged. He also does a quick running charge for his command grab, increasing it's effectiveness. He also has his "teleport" as an actual ability, allowing him to move around the stage much quicker, and doesn't need to use his drive on guard point to use it. * Bang's Background Music translates into "Beat a Nail with your Hammer". * Many fans consider Bang to be Epic due for many reasons, the most known saying being "Does your hero have a theme song? Didn't Think so, Bang Shishigami, Epic Ninja". * A running gag in Continuum Shift for Bang is that some of the cast state that their "talking to a wall" due to Bang's Mannerism he seems to ignore everything they say ( be aware this has only happened to Luna, Noel, and Carl) and come up with his own theories from assuming Luna is a orphan girl due to her small stature, to thinking Noel gravely wounded Carl (again as this has happened in Calamity Trigger) and constantly referring to Carl as his disciple even though he never agreeded to the position. * When winning a fight against Hakumen Bang states he hates lies, evil and bell peppers. * Though Bang is that of a high mannerisms anime hero he has said some sinster pharses in both Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift, these pharses being "Let the blood bath BEGIN" and his most recent pharse "Cut the flesh". * Bang's moves in acutal translation(not official US translaton) are revealed to be very, very long. Which is another note to his overzealousness and his hobby of naming his moves. He even shouts out his attacks in a random fashion, such as "GIGANT SUPER CRASH!" or "RISING DRAGON!" * Bang's gauntlets glow whenever he blocks an attack(though normal blocking or barrier blocking), this could be the gauntlets are reacting to seithr and the those are actually his Nox Nyctores: Hoyoku: Rettenjou. Though it also may be the giant nail on his back. * Bang in Teach Me, Miss LitchiReloaded, nose bleeds at one point thinking about Litchi's breasts. This could be an anime reference to how people nose bleed out of perversion, as Bang is the only person to do so in Blazblue so far. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Vigilante